Silence and Motion
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: ::Post-140:: An Ajimu Najimi character study laying down the bricks for future stories. -Zenkichi/Najimi- "I think you're going about this all wrong, Anshin'in-san."; "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"


**A/N:** -shrugs- posted this because I wanted to make something clear before things get out of hand, based on the anonymous reviews I've gotten so far. As much as I _love_ reading feedback about my work through people's reviews, and also enjoy reading a flame-war because it always degenerates to mindless trolling except each side is deadly serious, I _don't_ want my review counter filled up with said flame-war, so everyone please keep your tempers. I know I'm keeping mine.

_Public's-mind: _Thanks, I appreciate the compliments, and I respect that you admitted your shortcoming. Problem is, though, that _will_ be focused on Zenkichi, because I do like his character. The _only_ reason I'm even still reading Medaka Box is to see him and his exploits. Don't get me wrong, Nisioisin's a brilliant author, but I find most of our 'abnormal' characters quite bland (except for Youka, Maguro, and Hansode). I also like Medaka, and think she's quite an interesting female lead, 'Mary Sue'-ness included. On the subject of Kumagawa though, I'll be honest; I don't see the humor of even appeal in his character. Maybe something is lost in the translation from Japanese, but try as I might, I never could understand his plight, and even see his character drama as something childish. I don't mean this to be offensive- I say this as clinical as I can.

_anisukistalker:_ you'll find your answer in my profile page. Now, I can see you're trying to come to my defense, but it also seems like you're just reacting to his review. This isn't a forum, so I have two words: _chill pill_. Some of your statements are clear personal attacks. Rest assured, while I do listen to criticism and ideas, I also write what I want to write (unless certain friends of mine request something, and so I grudgingly write on~).

_Save the King:_ I've given myself a pat, actually XD Thanks o/

…yes, I typed this story up just to give that reply ~_~;

Now, out with the boring stuff and on with the boring character study!

* * *

The sky is a cloudless, endless blue and the wind is cool and playful as it picks at her dark brown hair. It is still early in the morning, and the sun is bright but not at all uncomfortable as it shines its radiant light on the bustling world below.

She does not notice all this.

It is like a habit, after all. When one is too used to something, one eventually forgets its existence.

Ajimu Najimi stares into the clearing with derisive chocolate eyes and a tired smile; she's had _many_ years of getting used to, and so this perfect day is but yet _just _another perfect day.

She thinks to herself; _the track club will round the corner_, and sure enough she hears their chants – _one, two, one, two, fight on!_ – as they come into view, and jog.

_Tennis practice is next_, she thinks as she directs her gaze to her left, and the members of the tennis club are stretching in their courts not a minute later.

Her head cranes upwards like a mannequin, and she thinks, _flock of birds trail after a plane_, and sure enough, they do.

Ajimu sighs to herself.

It is just another day, after all, and she is honestly _sick_ of '_another_ days'.

There is a commotion down at the fields- yet another petty squabble between egos demanding rights to use a common field- and she thinks, _President Zenkichi-kun_, and like magic, the spiky blond head of Hitoyoshi Zenkichi appears as he stalks towards the argument from his place by the school gates.

As she watches the matter resolve, her mind drifts towards the man, and thinks, _what a disappointment_.

Ajimu Najimi had such high hopes for Zenkichi-kun, after all. He should have been the one that _couldn't_ do the impossible.

_She believed Zenkichi was different. _

When she first met Kurokami Medaka, she realized that this young woman was an existence unlike any around her. The beast in human skin stood far above the rest of the sheep, and yet Ajimu could not help but be unsurprised; she had seen such people before, after all.

Natural leaders.

Geniuses of outstanding charisma.

One that achieves the impossible simply by placing their mind into it.

A harbinger of change.

A _Main Character_.

And even still, Kurokami Medaka _stood_ at the pinnacle; perfection in every single way.

Ajimu Najimi sees this as the perfect chance to affirm reality- _her _reality.

After all, such a person can _never_ be defeated, least of all by a common man. She licked her lips in anticipation, and she set her sights on that one boy who always was dragged around by Kurokami Medaka.

It is lucid to her that Hitoyoshi Zenkichi can be easily manipulated into confronting the beast. The blond had always questioned Medaka's decisions, but was always made to grudgingly acquiesce. Years of watching Kurokami Medaka had jaded the youth; she was always _right_, even when she was wrong.

Ajimu Najimi knows the reason for this, of course; Kurokami Medaka is the Main Character, and so the world bends to her whims. Still, it is because of this that Hitoyoshi Zenkichi is the perfect candidate for her final test; the blond youth gets discouraged as time passes.

All that is needed is one _final_ push- a reason for Zenkichi to finally take matters into his own hands and prove Medaka _wrong_.

She is unsurprised when her plan works out _brilliantly_. Thanks to the young associates she had infiltrate Hakoniwa Academy's student council, Kurokami Medaka sees the true measure of Zenkichi's worth- he is _nothing_ but a normal- and promptly leaves him out to dry, finding nothing special about him.

The blond reacts as expected- distraught, confused, and devastated as the carpet of his life is violently ripped from underneath his feet- and she makes her advance, convincing him, as the Main Character, Kurokami Medaka finds pleasure in the company of her enemies instead of her friends.

Even the one who stood by her side for thirteen years is no exception.

Ajimu Najimi is a bit disappointed that the events are proceeding as she has planned, but it is alright. It is the outcome that mattered most, after all. Thus, Zenkichi no longer becomes a non-playable character, but her chosen avatar.

He is the black chess king she would use to mate Kurokami Medaka's elusive white.

In hindsight, she should have realized her plan was doomed to fail when Zenkichi told her what skill he wanted to have. His words took her completely by surprise- what kind of Main Character wanted such a skill as Devil Style; the ability that nullifies fate's whims? She had let out a sardonic sigh after painstaking contemplation, and level Zenkichi with stare, genuinely impressed.

It _does_ fit his personality, and then she thinks, _my victory is assured with his choosing this skill_.

Another bubble of anxiety formed within her when Kurokami Medaka's monstrosity exceeded her expectations. The Main Character had challenged the entire academy- normals, pluses, and minuses- to a tug-of-war, and _won_ singlehandedly.

Yes, Kurokami Medaka is unbeatable, and Hitoyoshi Zenkichi had _no_ hope in defeating her.

Except, the man had done something unexpected.

He _did_.

In the elections, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi had managed to soundly _defeat_ Kurokami Medaka, and reality came crashing down on Ajimu Najimi.

She had once more done the impossible. She hadn't failed at such an impossible task, of making one common man defeat the greatest beast of his generation. There was _nothing_ she _couldn't_ do, on a whim or in all seriousness; it was like the world had catered to her, and she was honestly _sick_ of it.

And so she tried to kill herself.

And it was then when she was set with a new impossibility, one bestowed upon her by the Main Character herself.

_Live_.

Ajimu Najimi was expected to continue _living_.

And so she finds herself here, on the rooftop of Hakoniwa Academy's main building, once more watching the repetitive day unfold. It is just another day, and she is so very, very tired.

Her eyes are lidded in her attempt to stay focused, and she stares down at the ground so far below.

_Wouldn't it be so easy to just tilt forward? And fall…fall straight down; fall straight to her death?_

"I do hope you're not planning on killing yourself, Anshin'in-san." A presumptuous voice spoke up from behind her, calling her by her nickname.

"Good morning, Zenkichi-kun." She greets happily, though they both know it is forced. "What brings you up here on this fine morning?"

Zenkichi doesn't bother to call on her lies as he approaches her. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Is there anything you need?" She really just wants something to do.

"Not really." He ignores her tired sigh, and tells her honestly. "I just wanted to know how you're doing."

Ajimu blinks in slight curiosity. "Why do you care?"

"Well, I _am_ the student council president, so it's my job to look after the problem students." He declares with a cocky grin, but it is his eyes that tell her he is genuinely worried. "That, and we're friends, aren't we?" She blinks in confusion. "I owe you a lot, too, for all your help in getting me elected."

Ajimu absently shrugs. "It was a mutual endeavor." Her dead amber eyes slowly drifts downwards, back into the tempting ground. "Don't think much of it. Is there something else you need?"

Zenkichi scratches his cheek sheepishly. "Well, Class 13's advisor told me you've been skipping classes."

"Classes do not matter to me."

"Ah, that's not what I meant. Medaka-chan's getting antsy to do something about it."

Ajimu blinks at the simple reply.

"…oh."

There is a short silence between them before Zenkichi speaks.

"Can I ask why you're skipping class?"

She turns to face him with her usual smile. "Is that a trick question? I have no need of going to school; I made this Academy, after all." She twirls her hair around her finger. "I am only enrolled in that class because of Medaka-chan."

"Well, you're enrolled so you _have_ to attend or it'd reflect poorly on you."

A pleasant smile forms on her lips. "You really are a slow-witted idiot, aren't you? With my quadrillion skills, there is nothing I can ever want for in this world, and thus there is no point in even finding a job, what more attending school to apply for one?"

Zenkichi doesn't take offense at her proclamation; he already knows he's not the sharpest nail in the toolshed. "What about interacting with your classmates?"

"Again, your dimwittedness shows." She nods to her herself in agreement. "I have no need of contact. I am a Not Equal after all."

"That doesn't not make you human, Anshin'in-san." Zenkichi points out and Ajimu sighs again.

"I like you, Zenkichi-chan. Your mundane questions are entertaining, and their pointlessness helps me kill time."

"I'm serious here!" Zenkichi proclaims. "I do think you're still human."

She gives him an unconvinced smile. "Enlighten me. Why do _you_ think I'm still human, and thus I need contact, despite my existence?"

"I'm…not really sure." He grumbles honestly as his brows knit; Ajimu isn't surprised. "But…just because you've lived a long time doesn't make you immortal, and having a quadrillion skills means you're really strong. You're still human at the end of the day. I mean," He suddenly grins at her. "You feel happy, right? You _feel_, you _react_, you get your hopes up, and then you get disappointed; isn't _that_ something humans do?"

At first, Ajimu Najimi dismisses his words as mere babblings of a naïve fool- he's no longer her avatar, after all, but a yet another faceless character in this 'fictional world', and so she shouldn't care- until, his honest argument strike something within her. Her lips purse slightly and she voices her curiosity, "And so what if I'm _human_; what then?"

The lack of any accompanying insult bolsters Zenkichi's confidence, and he adjusts the half-frame glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Live life to its fullest. Just like Medaka-chan said. School's there not for you to study to find a job, but to meet people without actively seeking them."

"That… is a fair point but…"Ajimu is still not convinced though, and it shows in her placid smile. "I have no interest in mingling with fictional characters."

"We're not fictional characters!"

"Oh? Well then, prove reality to me."

"…There is no proof." His face is as if he swallowed a jar of pins.

"There is." She points out effortlessly, "In the real world, impossibility exists. Nothing goes according to plan."

"No." His quick denial catches her off-guard. "There is always a possibility in the real world. _That_ is why people work so hard."

And this time, Ajimu blinks at his wide grin; _Devil Style_ erases all of fate's whims. She realizes now that Zenkichi never believed in her _Simulated Reality Complex_, and merely chose that skill not because it degraded all the main characters before him, but because some people are blessed with fate's smile.

"What you've done, Anshin'in-san, is manage to live for a long time, manage to acquire so many skills, and manage to do the impossible. Those achievements _still_ don't make you inhuman, but an extremely competent human."

"…you're doing a splendid job as president, Zenkichi-chan." She admits. A part of her wonders if the reason Zenkichi's words were affecting her so was because of his charisma as a Main Character but she quickly realizes that Devil Style naturally nullifies that; Zenkichi was merely arguing with her like a concerned friend, and his arguments do make sense. Another tired sigh leaves her lips. "But still, I don't see the point in mingling with people who will never be like me."

"I think you're going about this all wrong, Anshin'in-san." Zenkichi offers thoughtfully.

She smiles him a morose smile. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? You have no clue what every day feels like to me."

"Well, I don't think anybody does." He scratches his cheek sheepishly. "There's nobody else like you. You're a Not Equal, after all."

Ajimu blinks. "That's a very horrible pun, Zenkichi-chan." She states simply and he blushes in embarrassment. "And do you really believe in such titles?"

"You certainly do!" He huffs before running a hand through his spiky hair to calm down.

"You are wrong, however." Ajimu states. "Hanten-chan is just like me, after all."

"And that's what? A Not Equal?" He quips, and Ajimu opens her mouth but he cuts her off. "I don't think Hanten-san wants to die, even." Zenkichi crosses his arms. "Look, Anshin'in-san, instead of trying to find a way to prove reality, or looking for another person just like you, why don't you just _live_?"

"It's because every day is the same!" She is surprised at her sudden outburst.

Zenkichi doesn't notice.

"No it's not!" He counters. "After all-" his voice becomes subdued, uncertain; this next part was a gamble. "-have you _ever_ had a conversation like this before?"

It paid off.

"…No."

A breath of relief leaves his chest and he smiles at her softly.

"See, no two-people are alike. People change every day, you'll see."

"…why are you doing this, Zenkichi-chan?" She asks him, defeated. Her placid smile is already gone from her face.

He grins at her warmly. "Because we're friends, aren't we? It's natural for friends to look after each other."

It was such a predictable answer. Zenkichi is so very predictable, and yet he does the most unpredictable things.

_No_, she thinks,_ it is because Zenkichi is just so very normal._

Zenkichi observes that his words had managed to get through to her, and he places a reassuring hand on her shoulders to draw her attention. "Give it a chance, Anshin'in-san. Instead of worrying about reality and fiction, just enjoy life. Meet new people. You'll see what Medaka-chan said; life is epic."

"…You really have no clue at all, don't you Zenkichi-chan?" She whispers to him but it is without any heart.

Zenkichi notices this. "Maybe, but this is what I believe in."

The sound of the school chime flitters into their ears and Zenkichi pulls back.

"That's the first bell." Zenkichi says. "I've got to go, okay Anshin'in-san?"

"Zenkichi-chan…" She isn't willing to let him go, not yet. "How long am I supposed to live life? I am immortal, after all."

Zenkichi's brows knit in confusion and he quickly replies. "You're not immortal. You just tried to kill yourself after all, right?"

She blinks at his words.

"Live life, Anshin'in-san. There're so many interesting things happening, but only if you see them so." He flashes her one last grin. "I'll see you around, alright? Take care."

As Zenkichi retreats back into the Academy, Ajimu ponders the blond president's words.

Was she really going about this the wrong way? The road ahead of her always felt endless but, isn't that the way _normal_ people felt? She had always been able to do whatever she set her mind out to do, but doesn't Kurokami Medaka do just that?

Maybe the world was mere fiction, or maybe the world was truly real. Did it even matter, though? She is alive, still, and she could set her mind to do a good many things until her life comes to an end.

After all, even _her_ life would come to an end. Maybe not now, maybe not in millennia, but it will. Why? Because even she knows she can die.

Ajimu throws her head back and lets out a heartfelt laugh.

"You are so very _normal_, Zenkichi-chan." She whispers to the wind as she wipes a happy tear from her eye.

Such an interesting child, that Hitoyoshi Zenkichi was. He's so very predictable, and yet, he does the most unpredictable things.

She stands up and stretches, and she idly realizes that she hasn't _stretched_, ever.

Maybe, instead of always watching the world through jaded spectacles, it was time to enter into the fray?

Her mind drifts to Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, and she finds herself drawn to his innocent idiocy.

"Ah-aaah…" She shakes her head with a coy smile. "This is probably my fault for turning this into a shitty romantic comedy." She breathes in and feels that, somehow, the morning air is fresher than yesterday. Her amber eyes stare at the door to the rooftop. "I guess it's time to play my part."

Ajimu Najimi vanishes.

She is immediately in the Academy's corridors.

"Wh- Anshin'in-san!" Zenkichi shouts when he feels a sudden weight on his shoulders.

"Hello again, Zenkichi-chan." She greets calmly.

Zenkichi stumbles for a bit before reflexively placing her hands on her thighs to keep her in place. He asks her tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm…" She hums thoughtfully to herself. "Class is about to start, isn't it? I'm heading there now."

His brow twitches. "…On my shoulders?"

"Yes." Ajimu nods to herself. "I'm so very tired." She coos at him. "Please help me, _Devil President-chan_."

Zenkichi is tempted to glare up at her but immediately stops himself short; he can feel her skirt on his crown, after all, and the last thing he wants is to be accused of sexual harassment on his first week into his occupancy, and so he grumbles in resignation.

"…Fine. I'm heading that direction, anyway…"

"One more thing, Zenkichi-chan." She points out to him purposefully. "Call to me with affection, with my name, alright?"

He's not really sure what's happening, but Zenkichi thinks Anshin'in-san finally considered him a friend.

"…Alright, _Ajimu-san_."

_Good enough…for now_.

As the pair made their way, ignoring the incredulous stares they gather, Ajimu thinks to herself.

Maybe she really had been going about this all wrong, or maybe Zenkichi was the one wrong.

As she places both her hands on Zenkichi's head and leans forward to rest her weight on him, she thinks,

Only time will tell.

No, she thinks; _not time_.

Only _she_ could tell.

She smiles one soft, genuine smile, eyes closed with pleasant thoughts.

It is with Zenkichi where Ajimu Najimi remembers what it feels to be human.

* * *

**A/N:** And done~ Not much romance yet. I have not yet proofread this, so if there are any grammar and spelling errors, please do tell.

Ajimu's actually quite a difficult character to write in a romantic setting, mostly because of her background. How _would_ a nigh omniscient, omnipotent, immortal, and above all else, _tired_ being fall in love with _anyone_ seriously? She's not Kiss Shot, after all. Instead, Ajimu's clearly shown to just be going through the motions of life, and with the election arc finished, she knows nothing is impossible for her to do anymore, and thus sees the world as fiction. Heck, she is even bored with Kumagawa, and he's supposed to be the 'unpredictable' one.

Ajimu knows she can achieve the impossible, so she finds no meaning to her continued existence, and unlike Medaka, Ajimu isn't curious about the world at all, and so has no actual drive. At most, if she's written in a romantic plot, it's going to be a fling to pass the time, no way evolving into a serious relationship, and it is she who drops her interest at a moment's notice (because she never had a genuine interest in the first place). Unless, of course, _this_ happens, where her mindset is changed in a logical manner. I do have another Zenkichi/Najimi idea in mind, but I'll save that for later.

Gah :/ Why do my works always end up as character studies? D8 I really need to try writing a 'pointless' story; they're easier to write, and people seem to prefer them more. One of these days, I'll write a completely OOC fanfic 8D

In other news; fic recommendations for Medaka Box fans~ for those of you who want something interesting to read, check out _gabriel blessing_'s "_Those Who Love Monsters_" and _Karl Stahl_'s "_Kyon and Zenkichi_", both in the crossover section under _Bakemonogatari_ and _Haruhi Suzumiya series_, respectively. Both works are well-written with very interesting dialogue; more food for thought!

Lastly, for anybody interested in writing a Zenkichi/Medaka fanfic, _TK Macintosh_ and I have thought up a scenario. Sadly, I'll be too busy to write anything in the coming weeks, so I'm throwing this out for any writer wanting to write it. If you're up to the challenge, leave me a review/send me a pm, and I'll tell you the details.

As usual, comments and feedback are the lifeblood of every fanfiction writer, mine included~


End file.
